


A Victorious Gesture

by iavenjqasdf



Series: Bad [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Crack, Dabbing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: This is easily the stupidest thing I've ever written





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamingopuuuunch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flamingopuuuunch).



It had been a difficult battle, that much was certain. But with the combined forces of the Askrian siblings, along with Commander Anna at their backs, they’d managed to drive the enemy back and get that much closer to vanquishing the Emblian forces entirely.

Such a success called for a celebration, Kiran decided, and they bowed their head, throwing their arms up in a victorious dab.

They found Alfonse staring with a puzzled expression once they met his gaze. “Er, what was that?” he inquired, trying to remain polite despite his utmost confusion at Kiran’s gesture.

Kiran laughed sheepishly, unaware they were being watched. “Oh, uh- back in my world, that was something we’d call a ‘dab’. It was a symbol of…” Kiran paused, trying to figure out how to properly explain such a concept. “Like, we’d do it when we were happy, I guess. Or to celebrate a triumph, like ours just now!”

Alfonse nodded sagely, as if he understood what that meant. “I see…” He paused for a moment, then bowed at the waist, extending both arms to the side parallel to the ground in a cringeworthy approximation of a dab. “Like this?”

“Ah…” Kiran did their best to contain the laughter that threatened to bubble forth. This quite possibly took the title of the worst dab they’d ever witnessed, but dammit, Alfonse was doing his best to reach out; the least they could do was reciprocate. “N-not quite, but you’re getting there. Maybe I can show you again after our next victory.”

“Brother?” Sharena’s squeaky voice grew louder as she approached the pair. “What are you doing? You look ridiculous,” she laughed. Alfonse’s cheeks flushed.

“Don’t be disrespectful, Sharena. Kiran was just teaching me the way of the ‘dab’,” he stammered, demonstrating with his horrendous flailing again. “It’s a gesture of celebration where they come from.”

“Oh, that sounds neat!” Sharena beamed, copying her brother’s excruciating reproduction as well. “Hey, Anna, come here! I gotta show you something!”

Kiran ran off to their tent, eager to forget this debacle by planning for the next battle. At least they could say they had enthusiasm on their side…


End file.
